Ms Mary-Sue (Sequel to Just a Singer!)
by Magzter
Summary: Alison Spinner has returned from the Mountain of Despair. Now she has to get use to being back, and choose whether she's going to stay in camp to train and prepare for the up coming prophecy, or go back to her life in the mortal world, and continue being a singer. The more Alison thinks about it, the more confused she gets. How should she feel about meeting Edeline Cherry? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Alison Spinner has returned from the Mountain of Despair. Now she has to get use to being back, and choose whether she's going to stay in camp to train and prepare for the up coming prophecy, or go back to her life in the mortal world, and continue being a singer.**  
**But the more Alison thinks about it, the more confused she gets. How should she feel about meeting Edeline Cherry? And how should everyone react about who her parent is?**

**And what about the special boy, whom she grew close to in her few weeks of being at camp. Could they have a chance, or is Alison destined to end up like her mother, alone and meant to be alone forever.**

**And I changed the name to Ms. Mary Sue. Since now that you'll also see Edeline's POV you'll see Alison as a complete Mary Sue. At some times, weird at others.  
**

**Whatever, Read, Review, Recycle!**

I hugged my shoulders as I walked out of the big house. I looked down and only looked around out of the corner of my eyes.

There wasn't as many people here as there was in summer.

I rubbed my arms. I wasn't cold, I never get cold. Or at least, it doesn't bother me.

I was watching my feet when I heard a familiar squeal.

"Alison!" Suddenly I was attacked into a hug.

I hesitated for some moments before hugging Georgia back.

"Oh my gods!" She said in my ear still in a hug. "Your awake!"

I pulled back and laughed.

"What?" Awake? Doesn't she mean back?

She smirked.

"Alison, you've been asleep for two days."

"What!" Two days? I sleep a few hours a night. How did I sleep two days?

"Well... Yeah." She said nervous. "I mean it makes sense... you were there for two weeks."

"Wha-" I stopped. Two weeks. _Two weeks_. That's why my hair is grey. I held the sky, for two weeks.

Then she squealed again. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back but wasn't really paying attention.

People were watching. I saw a lot of them pointing at me, and I heard them mention my hair.

Georgia pulled apart and held my shoulders.

"Oh, my gods, I have never been more worried in my life." She said with a very serious face. I just frowned. My mind was swirling, and I was just getting more and more confused.

She just continued grinning. I noticed then, to the side was that girl, Edeline. She must of been with Georgia when she saw me. She looked.. awkward.

She caught my eye and we just stared at each other scared. I don't know anything about this girl, but I took the sky for her.

But we have nothing in common. Other then being demigods.

Then I noticed her hair. There was one grey streak, on each side. The right side was closer to hr face, the left farther down the head. Then, because part of her hair was partly over her shoulder, I saw another streak underneath.

I moved away from Georgia and stuck my hand out. Smiling, I said,

"Hello. I'm Alison Spinner. Daughter of Artemis."

She smiled right back. Her green eyes sparkling.

She shook my hand.

"Edeline Cherry. Daughter of Pan."

I didn't question this. I didn't widen my eyes, and mention that he's never had a demigod kid before. I just grinned.

It's a strange world, alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything but my OC's and plot.**

**So I've decided to do two POV's, Alison's and Edeline's. I guess so you get both POV's or something. Plus I like Edeline.**

**Edeline's POV**

I followed my cabin mates to the Archery class.

I was still in the Hermes cabin, they don't have a cabin for Pan. Since he doesn't have kids. The Athena cabin is working on it, and they've been letting me choose the designs and things.

It's going, to be the best.

I was thinking of when I first got here, I slept a full day. When I woke up, I screamed.

I mean, a bunch of people, were staring down at me. It kinda freaked me out. After quick introductions, that I barely acknowledged, they started asking me a bunch of questions.

"Whats your name, Cherry?"

"Yeah bu-"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Where do you live?"

"Uh, an orphanage in Colorado." I said as quickly as I could. I didn't like being asked questions. Especially when I just woke up.

"Where am I?" I asked before they could ask another question.

The Percy boy answered.

"Camp Half Blood. In New York."

I hesitated. Never been there before. I've never even left Colorado.

"Oh." I was silent for a mineut.

"how did Atlas get you." They asked.

That one I hesitated. I've been trying not to think about it ever since it happened, one month ago.

The truth is, I don't really know. I was just suddenly there.

"I was walking around, and... I must of gotten hit in the head or something because the next thing I know, I'm in the mountain." I said truthfully.

I didn't say that I had ran out of the orphanage. That I was crying and planning on never going back. I would live on the streets, be homeless and starving but I would not live with those people. The other Orphans, the ones running it, they all hated me and tried making my life horrible. It was luck that I was taken, in a way. Because I came here.

But I didn't know that then.

"And why did you take the sky." Annabeth asked immediately, kind of scaring me.

I hesitated. I knew the answer, but i still felt dizzy and tired. My thoughts swirled and I really wanted to go to sleep.

"uh. He got his cyclops to try and kill a Satyar." I said looking at the bed.

Is that what happened? Yeah. Feels like forever ago.

I heard a yelp.

"He killed a Satyar?" I looked up and saw, a Satyar.

"Hello." I said to him. I hadn't noticed him before.

He looked in between worried, and angry. He winced when he saw me.

"Hey. Did it die." It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah." I looked down. I had taken the sky, but they killed it any ways. I was stupid. I should of known they didn't care about it.

I swallowed hard and forced my self not to think about it. I've cried enough over him.

"Where am I." The faces around me were looking at each other. They seemed to be having silent conversations. The Satyar just looked sad.

The girl, Annabeth pursed her lips and looked at me.

"Cherry, your in-"

"How do you know my name." I wondered suddenly curious. I didn't even try to correct them, before.

That's what happens when your this tired. Besides, _everyone_ calls me that.

"Uh, they told us," She motioned to another girl standing on the side of the bed, and a boy.

"Georgia and Nico they were there."

My eyes widened. I recognized them slightly. I was exhausted, then, and my vision of them was disorientated. I do remember a girl clearly, she was very close.

"Hey. Where is the other one, Alison?" They both winced. The girl bit her lip and looked down sad. The other guy clenched his jaw, but other wise didn't show any emotion.

"She didn't come back... yet." The boy, who said he was Percy before told me.

I slumped my shoulders.

I swore under my breath. They all looked at me strangely.

"Let's go." I said already miles away.

"What?" They all asked.

"Let's go get Alison. We can't leave her there? How long have I been a sleep? A _day?_ That's far to long. We got to get her. _Now._" I insisted. I was determined to make it up to this girl. She took the sky for me. I don't know a thing about the girl before she took it. Now, all I now is her name, and exactly what she's going through.

They glanced at each other again. I wondered if they really could speak silently to each other. I quickly made a scan so I wouldn't be surprised by any new people.

The wasn't anyone I hadn't noticed yet, and there was about eight people. Well, seven and a Satary.

The curly haired girl, Annabeth I think her name is. Then the Percy boy, Jason, Piper, Leo and the Satary.

Then Nico and Georgia. I wondered about them. The girl looked on verge of tears. The boy didn't show any emotion. But I grew up with kids that acted tough. I could tell that, that's all it was. An act.

Maybe he really is her boyfriend. I wasn't thinking much at the mountain, but when I said boy friend, I meant boy, that's a friend. My quickest way to say the boy.

They broke me out of my thoughts when Annabeth started speaking.

"We can't. Not yet. Now that Atlas knows that we'll be trying to get her back, he'll be ready. But we will." She promised.

I slumped again. I didn't bother arguing. I knew when people have already decided something. Besides, I was exhausted. I really wanted to go to sleep.

"We should let you sleep." Piper suggested. I nodded.

They started moving out.

"Oh, and Cherry." Annabeth turned back. "Your father claimed you. Your the daughter of Pan."

It felt like I was hit with a pan.

Pan, the daughter of Pan.

"Oh. My name's Edeline by the way. Edeline Cherry." I stared forward.

They nodded and left.

I lay in my bed again. But I didn't sleep, how could I. Everything has been confusing this month, but this just ties it up.

I'm the daughter of Pan.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything but my characters and plot.**

**And am I the only one noticing the difference in Fanfic? Or is my computer messed up?**

**Edeline's POV**

"She still isn't back." Georgia whispered to me.

I looked up. I knew what she meant.

Looking behind me, I saw what's normal to see. The Artemis table was empty. It's for when the Hunters come.

"Yeah. She only left yesterday." I said looking at my food of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, but she left yesterday morning. She should be here!" Georgia whined.

I looked at my blonde friend. She looked like a little child that wanted to go out side with her friends, but had to do homework.

"She'll be back. She told Chiron." i reminded her. Yesterday, we caught Alison walking up the hill. She was about to walk over, when we caught up. She quickly told us she was going back for the recording studio, her agent and producer said she had to get ready for a little concert tonight.

Then she left. She had told Chiron, who gave her permission.

I knew Georgia was angry. Alison hadn't told her, only telling because we caught her leaving.

Georgia, well I don't now if you would say we became fast friends. More like, she decided we're going to be together no matter what.

When I first left the big house, I was really confused about everything. Chiron had to explain everything to me, most of which I already guessed. Then Georgia came up and he handed me off to her. She's been dragging me around ever since.

But I started to like her. It's obvious she was pretty depressed with her friend gone, but she managed to hide it most of the time. I would of expected being with me, who had replaced Alison in a ways, would hurt more. But I guess not.

When Alison got back, Georgia became the true self I didn't know about. She was always happy and energetic. I loved it, I barely ever had to talk.

Then she woke up. A week later, and she leaves for a concert no one knew about. She was always by herself, that week. On the first day, Georgia dragged her to get her hair cut. It's the same length, but she has messy bangs as before.

Other then that, they didn't spend much time together. Alison always snuck away. Never really came to class. I guess it's different with her, being all alone in a cabin. And it still being winter, we don't have as many classes. But the few we do, she skips.

I thought about how it could be the same for me once my cabins made. I'll be all alone. Truthfully, I thought before I'd be able to hang with Alison. We'd be alone in our cabins, but we could always team up for classes and everything.

But i guess not.

I sighed and kept eating.

"When we're done, we're searching her up. I use to be addicted to her before she came here. I wonder if she's written new songs? Oh! And-oh never mind. She can't be dating. I'd of known. I use to be so in love with her..."

"And now she's your best friend?" I asked.

She stabbed her eggs with her fork.

"That's what I thought. Guess not. Didn't even tell me she was going..."

After breakfast, Georgia led me to the pond. We walked into the outskirts of the forest in till we where hidden well enough.

She pulled her Iphone out of her pocket and starting searching through YouTube.

"Don't you need internet?" I asked.

"I have 4g..."

"...Cool. But what about internet?"

She smirked.

"It's internet, it goes anywhere. Just, for me." She fake bragged at the end then turned back to serious.

"See, knew it. They already posted about the concert last night."

We sat down on some tree roots to watch. Mostly because i was to short to see over her shoulder.

It was a video tape by some fan, showing Alison on stage. She was wearing a cute, black short dress that looked great on her, but was so not her personally. Her grey hair, was pulled into a clip with some hair falling out. And it wasn't grey, it was white.

The concert looked like it was at night, or just in a dark room. But what I noticed, was her voice.

Very beautiful. She should of been the daughter of Apollo.

She played her guitar, and looked so happy, I almost forgot her lost look that she always had on this week. It was hard to hear her though, everyone was cheering so loudly.

"Wish they'd shut up. I can't hear her." I said half way into a song, it was pretty confusing. Like she was using other things, to say what she had gone through, apparently.

Said that she felt at home, the stars took it away, and she felt like she held the sky.

Funny.

"It's obviously about camp. And haven't you ever been to a concert? Your supposed to cheer like that. Listen to her recordings if you want to hear her." Georgia rolled her eyes.

"No. Have you?" I've never been, never really been into being a fan. I like music okay, but more of natural music you play yourself.

"Listen, this song is about camp! I wonder where they all think she was... and whats up with her hair."

She scanned the comments list, all I saw was gibberish, but she must of been better at controlling dyslexia then I.

"Some people say that she got in a car accident. And was in a lot of pain... some say she likes it that way, others say she witnessed someone in her family being murdered... which is why she was gone for so long. Went insane."

Georgia looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Click that." I said when she had accidentally clicked suggested videos.

"That?" She clicked it.

"What song is it?" I asked.

"Never Mind by Taylor Swift. Weird, she's never really sung a love song before..."

It was great. It was the same night, obviously and she seemed really happy. But Georgia acted like this was strange.

Then she gasped.

"Omg!" She literally said that. "This is about Nico!" She half whispered.

"What?" I don't think I've ever seen them together.

"It has to be. I've hear her humming it before. And she's never sung love songs! I always thought it was because she's so young... but lots of thirteen year old's fall in love! It's because of her mother." She hit her head in the, should of had a V8 way.

I pointed to a comment.

"She's fourteen."

"What-Oh. Wow. Wouldn't even tell me her birthday happened before the quest." She groaned.

"I didn't get her anything." She whined.

"Click that." I had already gone to suggested Videos again. Then clicked another song.

After half the song, I spoke up.

"I think you right. That's soooo sweet! Does he know, oh never mind. They just want her to pretend she met some one while she was on her "vacation." I groaned. The words would match Nico, slightly. If she wasn't the daughter of the Virgin goddess.

Before Georgia could reply, a shadow fell over me.

"What are you... watching." I looked up to see Nico lumbering over us. Georgia let out a little squeal but handed him the iPod.

He raised an eyebrow.

"She sang Never Mind? That's no surprise. It was her favorite, I bet." Georgia stood to tryto grabbed the iPod back. Nico barely had to struggle to keep it out of her reach.

"No, her favorite is Lucky You, by Taylor Swift. She said so."

"She told you that?" He sounded like he already knew the answer.

She hesitated.

"Well, no... but that's what she told us on America's-"

"Please. That's all lies. I've never heard that song, but I've hear this one plenty of times."

He had clicked on to it and was listening. I noticed that after a bit he blushed.

"What?" I asked, still on the ground.

"Nothing. I guess I've never hear the whole thing. It sucks."

"It does not!" Georgia defended

"It does. All the lovey-dovey songs are. What's up with her? she's not some daughter of Aphrodite."

Georgia crossed her arms.

"Neither are we! But we like "Lovey-dove" Songs." She motioned to me.

I raised my hand slowly, watching this all from the ground.

"Uh, i don't. Actually. I'm twelve years old." I don't really think about lovey-dovey stuff. Yet, I suppose... yuck.

"Plus how would you even know? How do you guys even know each other? I didn't know you guys where even friends before the quest." Georgia retorted. Nico halfheartedly glared at her, but it was enough for her to back off.

"We where. I thought you guys where best friends? Didn't you know she didn't sleep at night?"

"How does that have to do anything with being friends." He rolled his eyes while looking around for more songs.

"That's when we hung out..." He muttered. Then he handed her the iPod.

"Did she tell you that she was leaving?" He asked seriously.

Georgia shook her head sadly.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Me to." He nodded at me. "See you." Then he turned and walked away.

We looked at each other.

"Why aren't you two friends?" I asked innocently.

She opened her mouth,

"What? Why would you say that of course we're... Yeah I guess not really." She sat down ungracefully.

"I never even knew they where friends. Honest, they talked once or twice. I saw them at archery, and after New Years they walked on the beach..." Her eyes got a little dreamy. "It looked so romantic... Till I saw who it was. I don't have anything against, _Nico_, It's just..." She searched for a word.

"He's not supposed to be born." I said absolutely innocently. But she saw right through it.

Slumping her shoulders, she looked away. I know she didn't mean to say, he wasn't like the rest of the demigods because he wasn't supposed to be born, I mean, yeah we're both not like the others. We're one of a kind, but we're still demigods.

"It's only because of his father, I guess. I don't like death." She stated.

"Who does?" I shrugged. "Have you ever met your father?"

She hesitated.

"Few times. Visiting Olympus."

"Did he raise you?"

"No b-" I cut her off.

"Are you a lot like him? Like normal people are? With both parents, having some similarities to their parents?" She hesitated, but I wouldn't look away, and neither does she.

"No." She finally says.

"I get it. But you can't blame me. He rarely ever talks, all I have to go off of is the rumors, and trust me, I hate rumors, but how am I suppose to know anything about him?" She defended herself, looking guilty.

"Talk to him? If he's your best friend's friend, who she knows and likes well enough to ask to join the quest, you should get to know him."

She looked at me.

"Since when have you been an expert at friendship, Twig?"

I grinned and bounced a little.

"The orphanage's library has _so_ many books, and lots on friendship so we learn and stuff. Like it helped, only person to read and I have no friends." I rolled my eyes and kept my grin.

She rolled her eyes and shoved me slightly as she stood up.

"You do now. Come on, we gotta practice every day 'till summer if you want to live during capture the flag." I grinned bigger and followed her to sword arena.

**A/N I know, not much. And I'm sorry! I haven't been inspired at all. I do promise I'll be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians**.

Alison's POV

I walked as quick as my long legs would carry me towards my cabin.

Why, does it have to be in the middle of the U? It's annoying. I was watching my feet and barely paying attention to what was in front of me as I hurried to my cabin.

And, to make things worse, every one was heading the opposite way, to dinner. So, of course, I stood out.

I stepped into my cabin and breathed out relieved, never been so happy to get in to this place.

I walked to the couch and plopped down my bag, and placed my guitar down.

Sitting on the arm chair, I wondered what to do. I don't think, with the attention I've been getting these two past days, I would be able to sit on that table alone.

What did everyone think? I of course thought instantly. It quickly went away. I don't care, as much as before. But old habits die hard, I guess.

I stared around the room, it's the same as usual. The hammocks hanging and swinging slightly, the door must of let in a breeze.

I wondered if I could sneak off. I stopped at the big house to tell Chiron that I was here, and that I was skipping dinner. He didn't even want to know the excuse.

Anyone else, I bet he'd care. But, the daughter of the virgin goddess, who's more alive at the night time, she can skip dinner.

After a few minuets of pacing and just staring in the distance, I decided it's been long enough.

I grabbed my guitar out of it's case. Heading out, I went to the forest. Only stopping when deep enough in.

Sitting on a root, I immediately started playing a strum pattern. Of one of my songs, my favorite of the new ones. Each of them, practically was about camp. I don't think any one knows, and they haven't been able to ask me about it yet, so I still have to make up an idea of what, "_And I held the sky on my shoulders_" means.

Nah. That's easy. Responsibility.

When I first came to camp, I found lots of text's from Rachel, my agent. I found them touching, since a few actually showed she cared what happened.

My excuse, was that I was in a car accident. At the hospital for a while and my grandma, being so old forgot to call her.

I don't even have a grandma, as far as I know.

But she bought it. And with a little help of Chiron's mist, she bought that as the reason of my hair to.

I still felt weird. Being around Mortals, was strange. I would find myself every once and then start thinking "Did you know everything you know is lies? Your Christian? I'm living proof your wrong."

But whatever. I needed to get out of here. Even if only for two days.

I stopped strumming as I heard something behind me.

I froze instantly. Forgetting how long I've been out here. Guitar time is much faster then real time.

I heard more noises, and realized it was foot steps.

I carefully took the guitar off my shoulders.

Turning around I clipped the arrow charm off my necklace, grabbed a arrow and pulled the string back...

"Alison?" twenty feet away, I saw Nico. Clearly.

I lowered my bow. Of course. They where to light to be monsters.

"Nico!" I said annoyed. "I thought you where a monster." I sat back down next to my guitar and waited for him to sit.

He stood next to me, I stared at his shoes waiting for him to speak.

It's obvious I owe him an apology. I think. I haven't even spoken to him since I got back.

But, he never came up to me. I don't think I've even seen him since I woke up. So it's not my fault. He should of spoken to me.

Finally he sat down.

"When did you get back?" He said not looking at me, keeping his eyes forward.

"Just now."

"Not hungry, I take it?"

"Yup." I played the G Chord somewhere between twenty to fifty times before he spoke again.

"Didn't know you where leaving."

I didn't say anything. Just switched chords. I felt, well I felt guilty. As I should. But not as guilty as I would. Ever since I got back, I've been thinking less of other people. Use to be all about them. What do they think about me? Are they annoyed, are they happy sad. ect.

I didn't want anyone to feel bad, obviously. I especially didn't want anyone to notice me. I wanted to be, utterly normal.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him clench his fist, then unclench it.

"Yeah. You forgot. It slipped your mind?"

I hesitated.

"I didn't even know where you where." I finally said. "We haven't spoken the whole time I've been back. What was I supposed to think?" I asked him.

He faced me, "What did you think. I was avoiding you?"

I glared at him.

"Yeah. I did. Do you blame me? It's not like you ever tried to talk to me." I continued my glare as he looked down, scowling.

He mumbled something.

"What?" I hate when I can't hear things. I have perfect hearing-Daughter of the goddess of the hunt, anyone?-But I still can't understand when people smush their words together.

"I _said_." He said angrily. "Sorry."

"Yeah." I didn't say anything more.

I didn't want him to apologize. I did, but not really. I would of gone up to him, honestly. But when I got back, I didn't really think straight.

"I guess I was still back there, in my head. I mean...I really just needed out."

He hesitated before answering.

"I get it. You know how I'm different from you guys, the other campers?" He didn't look at me while he spoke. "I don't listen to... the rules." I almost smile when he gives a little laugh. "You have to stay here till the end of summer, with out a reason and Chiron's permission. Me. I leave all the time. I don't even know if he notices."

"He does." i say immediatly, before thinking. But i don't take it back.

I may not be close to our trainer-Heck, I didn't really talk to him before my quest-But I know that he knows each of our names, and whether we're here or not. That's what Chiron does. What we need him to do.

Nico just shrugged. Like he didn't really care. And for what may be the first time, I totally understood. Sometimes, you just don't care what people think. If they like what you do, or are there for you or whatever, great. Thanks, honestly. But other wise-who cares.

"I've changed." I think out loud. "I use to care so much about what people thought about me. Now... I didn't even care what you think."

He looks at me, finally.

"That's cool." Which surprises me the most, I was glad when he clarified.

"I mean that I don't blame you. Being under the sky for two weeks. Kinda...Harsh. I mean...after I got out of Tarturas, I was even more distant than I was before."

Tarturas. Where even the gods don't dare go. There's no way he could of survived that-and yet he did. And so young, the Giant war was two years ago. He'd of only been thirteen. That's worse then holding the sky, for two weeks, as hard as it is for me to admit.

"So...forgive and forget then?" I asked cheesy. He smirked, making me smile back-a true smile. Not where I force the crinkles into my eyes.

I really like that smirk of his, I realize.

"Sure. Forgive and forget, or just... Don't mention and act as if noting ever happened?"

I shrugged. "Same difference."

* * *

**I lied! I said I would post soon but... I have such horrible writers block. For every story practically, just showing how dumb I was for starting them all at once.**

**It may be awhile before I post again, but I refuse to give up in till I have lost all of you reading this. Thank you for the following and favorite-ing! It meant so much to me! It's what got me to actualy write.**

**Hope to see you soon, **

**Magz**


End file.
